


После тьмы — свет?

by lisjandra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: «— Ау, Рейкен, — в глазах Стайлза появилась подчёркнутая напускной интонацией в голосе жалость и что-то ещё, отчего на пальцах оборотня выросли когти. — Не думал же ты, что это что-то значит? Навсегда — это Лидия. А ты… я и сам не знаю, что это.»





	После тьмы — свет?

Ему будто бы и в самом деле всё равно.

Пожимает плечами перед тем, как сесть в потрепанный джип и бросает равнодушно:

— Лидия всегда будет частью меня, нравится тебе или нет. Хочешь — мирись с этим, а если не можешь — что ж, я тебя никогда и не держал. Но, — добавляет Стайлз неохотно, открывая окно и глядя куда-то за спину Тео. — Раз ты все ещё тут, а моё горло до сих пор цело — не поднимай эту тему впредь.

И уезжает, оставляя за собой лишь неровный слой пыли.

Оказалось, Тео может. Молчаливо терпит чувства, предназначенные не ему.

Может. Лишь бы просто рядом быть.

Может. Но...

Ответить, если вдруг спросит кто, с каких же пор смотреть кому-то вслед, словно выброшенный щенок стал именно он — нет.

 

Знал бы он, чем для него обернётся стремление отобрать у Скотта стаю, ни за что не сунулся бы в Бейкон Хиллс снова. Бродил бы по Калифорнии, собирая свою собственную, небольшую стайку злодеев и жил бы, как прежде, не ведая забытых когда-то, оторванных вместе с сердцем чувств. Которые, впрочем, отсутствовали у него с самого начала.

После возвращения из преисподней Тео задумывался об этом всё чаще. Ловил себя на мысли, что, в общем-то, он никому и не нужен здесь — уж точно не после всего, что натворил. 

Ведь, чтобы он не сделал отныне, как бы не менялся и не пытался искупить вину — призрак сестры навсегда останется лишь призраком и его личным кошмаром. Даже возможности попросить прощения у него теперь нет.

Один лишь Данбар к нему добр, не забыв до сих пор, что случилось в больнице.

А ещё есть Стайлз. Но, похоже, ему действительно всё равно — скрывает их с Тео связь, бдительно хранит эту тайну. 

Тео — секрет Стайлза. Но Тео хватило ума понять: он — не тот секрет, что заботливо оберегают ото всех. 

А тот, за который стыдно.

Рядом с Тео в Стайлзе будто бы просыпается вторая личность, персональная, предназначенная только для него: холодная и мрачная. Всем своим видом Стайлз демонстрирует безразличное отношение и презрение к нему. 

Желание наказать?

И Тео, со всеми этими вновь приобретенным чувствами, делающими его почти-что-человеком, совсем запутался. Зачем Стайлз вообще во всё это ввязался, зачем продолжает приходить на встречи с ним, если ему всё равно?

Однажды Тео спросил об этом прямо и бестактно. Ответ прочёл в глазах и удивился тому, что смог.

«Ты же ведь хотел «пустого» Стайлза. Вот он я. В чем проблема теперь?»

«Проблемы нет, — хотел было ответить он, вот только сложно сформулировать расплывчатые даже для самого себя мысли. — Просто я и сам не знаю, что мне нужно теперь».

Но Стайлз не пытался выискать отклик в его взгляде. Ему же ведь всё равно.

Вот и поговорили.

******

— Сегодня Скотт обмолвился, что ты уезжаешь на учёбу. В Вашингтон.

— А ты всю жизнь собираешься бегать по лесам? Я — нет.

— Почему ты ничего мне не сказал?

— Разве должен был? — помедлив, спросил Стайлз и насмешливо выгнул бровь.

— Мне было бы интересно узнать, что через пару дней ты уезжаешь. От тебя.

Натянув футболку, Стайлз пожал плечами, явно не собираясь добавлять что-то ещё. 

— Может… тебе нужна помощь с переездом?

Стайлз замер, прекратив завязывать шнурки, и напряжение, исходившее от него, Тео почувствовал даже без волчьих приёмов.

— Мне… Лидия поможет.

Вот тут Тео удивился по-настоящему.

— Но ведь она вроде как бросила тебя. Опять.

Стайлз резко поднялся, на секунду потеряв равновесие, и метнул в него гневным взглядом, сжимая кулаки. 

— Это не твое дело.

— О боже, серьезно? Стилински… мне даже почти жалко тебя.

Способность вырабатывать яд он утратил, но то, что сейчас травило его изнутри и срывалось с языка, контролировать не удавалось.

— И это говоришь мне ты? Тот, кто без сожаления убил свою сестру? Это ты решил пожалеть? Меня? Ты?

— Я не убивал.

— Спокойно наблюдал. И чем же это лучше?

— Я…я думал, тебе на это наплевать, иначе, зачем вообще это все, Стайлз?

— Ау, Рейкен, — в глазах Стайлза появилась подчёркнутая напускной интонацией в голосе жалость и что-то ещё, отчего на пальцах оборотня выросли когти. — Не думал же ты, что это что-то значит? Навсегда — это Лидия. А ты… я и сам не знаю, что это.

Ребята были правы, не доверяя Тео. Инстинкты убийцы в нем еще живы, но все же он сдержался. Заставил волка внутри себя попятиться — Стайлз всего лишь человек, не сможет дать сдачи. 

Тео только глубоко вздохнул пару раз, успокаиваясь, и произнес лишь то, о чем на протяжении некоторого времени размышлял упрямо, и что никак не получалось выразить словами ранее.

— Ты лучше меня, Стайлз, я не спорю. Но поступая так же, как с тобой поступает Мартин… Может, причиняя кому-то такую же боль, что испытываешь сам — тебе становится легче, может ты даже чувствуешь себя отомщенным за чужой счет, но это делает тебя таким же уродом. Чем же ты тогда лучше меня? Я только учусь жить заново, со всем тем дерьмом, что натворил, и ты полный идиот, если думаешь, что я забыл обо всём или что мне наплевать. Это всегда будет частью меня, Стайлз, и мне это совсем не нравится. Хочешь — прими это, — возвращая брошенные однажды Стайлзом слова, сказал он. — Но если не можешь — вали тогда куда собрался, со своей Лидией или без неё — вот на это мне действительно наплевать. Но если есть хотя одно «но»… дай мне знать.

И ушёл, оставляя позади живое, бешено колотящееся сердце и наконец, понимающий взгляд. И в нём нет прежнего равнодушия.

Будто бы и в самом деле не всё равно.

******

Вечером перед отъездом Стайлза, когда тот вваливается в открытое окно, падает на пол, ударяется об подоконник в попытке подняться, яростно шипя при этом и потирая бестолковый лоб, Тео делает вид, словно вовсе не удивлён неожиданному визиту и продолжает и дальше невозмутимо рассматривать брошюрки с названиями университетов. Стайлз оценивающим взглядом пробегается по разбросанным на столе листовкам и, наконец, обращает внимание на того, к кому, собственно, и пожаловал.

— Завтра я уезжаю.

— Я помню.

Стайлз мнётся, не осмеливаясь перейти к главному, и Тео решает ему помочь. Откладывает брошюру нарочито медленно, переводит на парня чуть прищуренный, с хитринкой лисий взгляд и приподнимает уголок красивых губ в нагловатой ухмылке. Стайлз же ведь не видит подрагивающих от волнения пальцев, не слышит стучащего, словно сумасшедшего, сердца, значит можно и порисоваться немного. Вот только слова, не смотря на общий, кричащий о самоуверенности вид звучат правдиво, а голос всё же даёт слабину.

— Я и раньше не смотрел так далеко в своё будущее, — кивая на листовки, признаётся Тео. — А сейчас и вовсе не знаю, что мне делать.

Стайлз улыбается так тепло и понимающе, по-дружески, позволяя, наконец, быть рядом с Тео "обычному" себе, словно ведёт беседу со Скоттом.

— Я подумал немного… О последних событиях. Если ты вдруг решишь снова заделаться в злодеи или планируешь начать плести интриги — порви и выброси. Но… — смущенно прокашлявшись, Стайлз продолжает. — Если захочешь для себя чего-то получше, вот, — всунув в чужую ладонь сложенный, помятый от собственных нервов листок, Стайлз успевает отметить лёгкий озноб, такой же, как у него самого.

На немой вопрос в глазах Тео Стайлз кивает, разрешая посмотреть.

— Скотт отказался, сказал, что не хочет идти по стопам отца. А мне бы, знаешь ли, не помешал в будущем напарник, — со смешком поясняет он. — Или хороший знакомый юрист, или врач… Ну, смотря что ты выберешь. Только учти, место ветеринара уже забито за МакКолом. 

Тео непонимающе раскрывает листок, внимательно выслушав Стайлза. Оказалось, тот написал ему свой новый адрес.

— Только несколько человек его знают. Ну, практически новая жизнь, все дела. Если со знакомыми-оборотнями это вообще возможно. Буду прятаться ото всех хотя бы на время учёбы. 

— И Лидия его тоже знает?

— Конечно, — Стайлз становится серьезным. — Она всегда будет знать. Я же говорил тебе.

— Да-да, я помню, — отрешенно отвечает Тео, старательно запоминая наизусть адрес, на всякий случай. — Думаешь, из меня получился бы хороший коп?

— Роль «хорошего» я могу взять на себя, — улыбка на лице Стайлза становится смелой, а глаза загораются азартом. — Если бы мы были напарниками, так уж и быть, ты бы выполнял обязанности плохого полицейского: угрозы, злобное рычание в твоём стиле и тому подобное — в пределах разумного, конечно же. Да и мне бы пригодился коллега с волчьими супер способностями. Но… если ты не хочешь, ты же можешь выбрать что-либо другое, так ведь? Уверен, в чем-нибудь, да ты будешь хорош. За то, что ты волчара, тебе никто денег платить не станет. Это только Хейлы могут позволить себе носиться без дела по окрестностям и ездить на самых крутых тачках, — с искренним вздохом зависти проворчал Стайлз последнюю фразу и затих.

— Но ведь, — Тео и сам немного поверил в картинку, обрисованную ему Стайлзом, и заразился воодушевлением паренька. — Не так просто поступить в школу полицейских или как это называется.

— Отец Скотта кое-чем ему обязан, почему бы не воспользоваться возможностью? — пожав плечами, ответил тот.

Они немного помолчали, пока Стайлз не нарушил тишину.

— Стать полезным — разве это не шанс попытаться искупить вину?

Кому он задал этот вопрос — ему или же самому себе, Тео не знал наверняка, но идея была ему по душе.

— Ладно, мне пора. Еще не все вещи собрал, — как-то виновато пряча глаза, произнес Стайлз и подошел к окну, намереваясь покинуть дом тем же путем, которым в него и попал.

— Постой, — Тео мгновенно — несколько брошюр взлетели над столом от образовавшегося порыва ветра — оказался рядом и развернул Стайлза к себе лицом. Глядя в глаза, провёл большим пальцем по чувственным губам, сам не зная, как сказать всё то, что хочется.

— Я подумаю обо всём этом, правда. И спасибо тебе.

За надежду. За веру в меня. За то, что понял. 

За шанс.

Стайлз широко улыбается, так светло и так искренне. И Тео скорее чувствует, чем видит эту улыбку, не отрывая взгляда от лучащихся глаз.

И как он мог поверить, что Стайлзу Стилински может быть всё равно?

**Author's Note:**

> «Ruelle – Untill we go down»


End file.
